


I'm the One

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Baseball, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Free Agency, Future Fic, Not Beta Read, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: San Diego is home. The Padres are family. Leaving this team… She can hardly imagine it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just started writing this at like 5 in the morning. I don't know what this will become. Hopefully something not terrible.
> 
> In my fantasy world, Ginny hires fake Scott Boras to be her agent. 
> 
> Fic title and chapter title from "One," by Le'Veon Bell (AKA Juice). It's... not a great song but it kind of fits the ~theme~.

Ginny paces in front of the panoramic window of her agent’s office, arms crossed tightly under her breasts. She pauses for just a moment to look at the streets below that run through the heart of the city like veins.

“They’re giving you seventy-two hours to think about it,” her agent says. “They want a response by Monday evening.”

Ginny turns her back on the window. “Seventy-two hours? That’s not enough time, Scott,” she says.

“I know, I know. But ownership wants to get the ball rolling.” Scott tries to sound apologetic and he does, mostly. There’s just the slightest shade of desperation to his tone though.

“You don’t think I should take the offer,” Ginny says, turning to glance back out the window of his office. 

Ginny’s never really been a New York City kind of girl. She’s small-town, maybe even a little country. Sleepy Texas border towns. West coast metropolises. She could get used to it, though. 

“Frankly, I think you can get more out on the open market,” Scott says.

“San Diego’s the only home I’ve ever known,” Ginny says.

San Diego is home. The Padres are family. Leaving this team… She can hardly imagine it.

Objectively, Ginny knows there are plenty of other teams out there that would give her a boatload of money to be their fifth starter. Some teams might even be willing to pay her like a fourth or third starter. But could any team give her the kind of security the Padres have?

Scott assesses her coolly. “Is this about leaving the Padres? Or leaving Mike,” he asks.

Ginny can already feel herself shutting down in the face of that line of questioning. “None of your business.”

“Ginny…”

“For the record, nothing ever happened with us,” Ginny spits, glaring at the panoramic window, wishing she could melt holes in the glass with the sheer force of her anger. “Just because I’m a woman doesn’t mean—”

“Of course I know nothing happened between you,” Scott interrupts, “but there are still whispers around the league. On account of how close you two were…and still are.”

“You think I should leave because baseball execs gossip like a bunch of high school kids?” Ginny retorts.

“It couldn’t hurt,” he admits.

Ginny sighs. “Me not wanting to leave San Diego isn’t about Lawson. Not really. He was a great teammate and he’s been an even better manager. It’s just…” She looks back out the window at the looming skyscrapers. Rain starts pattering gently against the glass. 

Ginny sighs again, wrestling with the jumble of words that threatens to spill out. Scott waits her out.

“Call Oscar and Charlie,” Ginny finally says, looking away. “Tell them we’re turning down the qualifying offer.”

Ginny hears Scott hum as he picks up the phone on his desk and taps out the number to Oscar’s office. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and stares down at it for a few long seconds before firing off a text.

**Mike, it’s Ginny. We need to talk.**


End file.
